The present invention relates to heavy duty vehicle suspensions and assemblies, and particularly to suspension assemblies incorporating a trailing arm-type configuration. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auxiliary vehicle suspension assembly adapted for movement between an in-use position and a storage position, and incorporating a self-steer assembly.